All the Small Things
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: Stella and Joe are in another argument. This time its over signs that tell whether a boy or a girl like each other. Their argument simply proves yet again that they're in love with each other! Stella&Joe Macy


**All the Small Things - Stella and Joe agree to disagree over the signs a boy and girl give off to show that they like each other. Stella&Joe Kevin&Macy 1 - Shot.**

"Hey Stella!" Kevin greeted as he entered the atrium. He slung his backpack onto the ground and sat beside her.

"Hey Kev." She replied while taking out swatches.

Kevin peered at the colors in front of her, "Stell, not to be rude, but what are you doing?"

She placed the colors beside Kevin's face, "I'm checking to see which color palette matches best with your skin tones."

He chuckled but let Stella be the fashonista Stella he grew up with. She placed a hand on his shoulder and Kevin looked at her fingernails, "Aw your nails are sparkly blue like Macy's."

Stella peered over at Kevin with a bright grin, "Did you just say you noticed Macy's nails?"

Kevin shrugged, "Uh...yes?"

"I knew it you like her!" Stella's exciting cheers drowned his question.

"What? No...no I don't!"

She shook her head and her sparkly blue index finger, "Yes you do, no boy takes interest and memorizes the nail color of a girl unless he likes her!"

Kevin laughed out loud, "Hah! Yeah sure."

Just then Joe entered the atrium and joined the group, "Hey what are you guys talking about?" Joe asked with curiosity.

"Joe...just wondering...what color are Stella's nails? Don't look!" Kevin added before he cheated.

The middle Lucas brother shrugged his shoulders, "Sparkly blue."

"AHA!" Kevin screeched and pointed at Stella.

Stella's face began to blush, "What does that prove, that Joe...?" She stopped mid-sentence. There was no way she was going to put the spotlight on the two of them.

Kevin stood up and danced, "That means he likes you...he wants to kiss you...he wants to love you..."

Stella kicked Kevin in the leg and he yelled in pain, "No more watching girly movies with me on Saturday nights."

Joe eyed the two back and forth, he was passing suspicious and ending on the needed to know basis! "What is going on?" He practically yelled.

"Stella had this stupid idea implanted in her brain that if a boy takes notice of the nail polish a girl is wearing that means he likes her." Stella's eyes bulged out and she narrowed her eyes at him harder.

"Oh it is so on Kevin Lucas!" She seethed with anger. Joe just chuckled at the words of his brother and best friend.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Stella walked forward with crossed arms glaring at her so called best friend. He narrowed his eyes at her, "What? it is!"

"Nicholas! Macy!" She called out as the two walked by the atrium. The two glanced around the room to find Kevin nursing his leg, and Joe and Stella in a stare off.

"What's up guys?" Nick asked looking about.

Stella continued her face off with Joe but multi-tasked to get her point across, "Hey Nick, you like that Penny girl right?"

"Try love!" Nick eyed Macy who responded in a flash. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "Sorry but you do!"

He turned back to Stella unamused, "What's your point?"

"What color nail polish is she wearing?" Stella asked. Nick tugged at his backpack strap and recalled the color.

"Pink with diamonds on the left side of each nail." Stella's intense look turned into a bright victorious grin.

Macy looked outside of the atrium and pointed over at Penny, "Oh look, she does!" The girl held her books to her chest and it was apparent that she had pink polish on with diamonds on the left side of each nail.

"Aha!" Stella pointed her finger into Joe's chest, "Point proven!"

"No it just means Nick's a stalker!" Joe glared at his younger brother who disapproved his words from earlier.

"A little help here please!" Kevin called out from the ground.

"Aw Kev!" Macy waltzed over to Kevin and offered her hand. "Mmmm lillies and wild flowers..."

Macy couldn't help but giggle, "Hey that's my perfume. How did you know?"

He felt himself smiling at the girl helping him up, "You just note that kind of stuff when you like a girl."

"You like me?" She asked sweetly. He returned with a nod and an embarrased smile.

"Yeah are you weirded out?" He asked but she simply shook her head.

"I'm honored. Come on let's go to the cafeteria they're serving tacos and I have a bottle of chocolate sauce in my backpack. I know they're your favorite." He shook his head shamelessly.

"How'd you know...wait you're JONAS number one super fanatic!" He concluded.

This time he was wrong, "No, because you just know that kind of stuff when you like a boy." She helped pick up his backpack and even held it for him. Afterall she was the most in shape person in the room.

Nick laughed to himself, "Those two are a match made in heaven. Hah heaven...rhymes with Kevin! Oh man I've been hanging out way too much with him. Maybe I should just find Penny, she smells like pineapple and cocoa. My favorite! Later you two!" The youngest Lucas brother made his exit leaving the two hard-headed ones alone to duke it out.

Stella sat on the bench and smiled at the doorway, "Kevin and Macy are perfect for each other aren't they? So honest with their feelings and sweet as can be."

Joe sat beside her and looked over at the doorway, "But where's the fun in that? I mean sure people can be perfect for each other but I rather have some playful bantering and edgy fights with the woman I love." He looked over at Stella who was looking over at him with a small smile.

"I actually agree with you on this one. That was kind of insightful Joe Lucas." She placed her head on his shoulder, "Come on let's go to the cafeteria! They're having jawbreaker pizza too!" She stood up and suggested.

"I love jawbreaker pizza and chocolate tacos!" He stood up following her lead.

She crossed her arms, "No...Kevin loves chocolate tacos, you like them only if they're freshly made with marshmallows on the side, but you love jawbreaker pizza."

He nodded impressed with her Joe Lucas knowledge, "You totally get me Stell!"

They were about to hug but met to do their popular handshake from years ago. "Come on dude let's catch some lunch, I'll pay."

"My lady love." Joe placed an arm around her shoulder. "Mmmm...sweet victorious vanilla." He whispered his last sentence.

"What'd you say?" She looked up at him and he shook his head.

"Nothing, let's just get daddy some food! He's hungry."

"What not enough hot cheetos in study hall?" She asked as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"They are an important food group, along with gummy worms, fried ice cream, that cucumber dip you use to clean our faces..."

"Joseph that's for you face!"

"Or for your mouth!"

"That's disgusting."

"Oh you know you love it!"

"Joseph!"

"Stella!"

"Ughhh you make my head hurt."

"You make my mouth hurt from arguing."

"Awww what can I do to make you feel better?"

"Wanna kiss it?" He puckered his lips but she punched him in the arm.

"Never mess with Stella!"

**& they all lived JONAS-ly ever after. :]**


End file.
